Chapter 12
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of the first Father Death story by Donald Newton. Plot A funeral goes wrong when Ghostface crashes the services and attempts kills someone. Full Chapter IN THE PARKING LOT OF A FUNERAL HOME Charlie, Anton, Anna, Emilia, and Vicki are together in Charlie's police SUV, allowing the two pairs of couples to be together in the back. Charlie parks his car in a parking spot right next to Nick, Bella, and Gary. Everyone is wearing all black. There are tears flowing. That is because this is Bob and Melissa's funeral. They join the rest of the family who are present; Clarence, Kathy, Tyler, Nancy, Andrew, Daphne, Beverly, and Abby. Also present is Scott, Ali and Anthony, whom are here together. Daphne approaches Ali and Anthony and thanks them for coming, stating that she appreciates their presence as they didn't really know Melissa and her father. Ali says, "We're in this together. When you guys mourn, we mourn." Anthony nods in agreement. This remarks touches Daphne and she hugs them both. Everyone walks in together. It's an amazing sight to see them walk together the way they do. They're not different people attending a funeral of mutual friends. This is a family walking together in a group together. They may be old neighbors, old friends, fellow classmates, customers of the WAVE, the Sheriff of the town, or whatever they are as individuals. But what they are truly is one as a family. But unbeknownst to all of them -- GHOSTFACE IS PRESENT. Although unmasked and wearing a hoodie, they wouldn't be able to see his face and you'd know something was up with this person by the way he's standing and watching the family together. He's obviously watching and stalking them all. IN THE CHAPEL ROOM The entire family is present (note their presence: Clarence, Kathy, Tyler, Nancy, Andrew, Daphne, Beverly, Abby, Scott, Nick, Bella, Gary, Charlie, Anton, Anna, Emilia, Vicki, Ali, and Anthony.) But also present is Melissa's parents, Jack and Pam Howard, their family, Bob and Daphne's family. As predicted, Daphne's mother didn't come to her ex-husband's funeral, even though her niece, Abby, from her side of the family came. Like Lorraine, Daphne's mother had left her family without any explanation. The Priest is finishing the opening prayer. The Priests ends his prayer by saying, "If anyone wishes to say a few words about Melissa or Bob, their families would appreciate it." A smiling and eager Nick rises. Everyone is horrified. What will this idiot say to ruin the funeral. But he is allowed to go to podium anyways. Nick starts by saying, "Hello.", to everyone. But nobody says it back. They are waiting for his insensitive remarks. They know it's coming. Nick states that it's very hard for him to say goodbye. Especially to Melissa, whom he reminds everyone was his first love. Nick shows emotions as he speaks about Melissa. Maybe he's gonna be good afterall. Maybe he knows not be inappropriate at a funeral. Maybe he's smarter than he lets everyone know. Suddenly, Nick's sad emotions disappear as he puts on a smile to mention -- "Also the first girl I ever banged." Many attendence groan in disgusts. He did it. He fucking did it. He ruined the damn funeral by his inappropriate remarks. Daphne turns to Andrew and says, "I should have known." Bella covers her face with embarrassment by her father. And he's not done yet. Nick goes back to acting good by saying, "I've always said that even after we broke that I never stopped loving her. And I never will. She was my first my love. And that is something that will always be special to me. This is the second woman who I've loved that I've lost in tragedy. Lorraine was the first." This catches the Carters by surprised. Did Nick admit to actually loving Lorraine despite his sins against her? Maybe Nick doesn't know how to show love in a good way? Maybe he thinks he's giving them love. But once again, he ruins the moment by stating, "Who was also fun to mess around with." UGH! He did it again. This embarrasses the Carters now because now he's mentioned their daughter as part of his sexual conquests. Then Nick makes things worse by stating that he even cheated on Melissa with Lorraine. Then Nick moves to, "And Bob..." Daphne exclaims, "Oh, no!", knowing that he's about to say something embarrassing about her father's memory. Nick states loudly like a fan admiring his idol, "BOB WAS A PIMP!" Daphne groans over this comment. But he continues stating that Bob had all the hot ladies and was his inspiration growing up. Yes, Bob was in love with his ex-wife and never did find another love in is life. But he certainly found some lovers in his life. He may have dated and had flings, which Nick is admiring, but he never found his soul mate like he felt about Daphne's mother. But Nick never knew about this. All he saw was that Bob was having a lot of ladies left and right like himself today. Nick even states that he has Bob to thank for showing him the way to getting as much ladies as he does now. Both Daphne and Bella are embarrassed. Daphne is embarrassed by how Nick is making her father look to other people and Bella is embarrassed by how her father is hurting Bob's memory and looking horrible himself. Nick's tone changes back to emotional again as he states, "In the end, Lorraine, Melissa, and Bob were good people. They had great love for us that perhaps some of us never appreciated. Especially, Lorraine. She was a good woman and a good mother." This actually makes everyone smile. He may have ruined Bob's reputation. But he's ending his eulogy with a sweet tribute to Lorraine. Nick says, "I'll always love Melissa for her love, Lorraine for her kindness, Bob for his wisdom and humor. And I'll miss them. I'll miss them every much. Until I die." Suddenly, a voice is heard say, "You won't have to wait for long!" Everyone turns to the very back of the chapel by the door way to see -- GHOSTFACE -- who throws his knife at Nick, who is too stunned to react. The knife goes into Nick's chest and he goes falling backwards onto the chapel platform. Bella screams, "DADDY!" upon seeing her father being injured. Charlie quickly stands up, pulling his gun out, and pointing it at Ghostface, saying, "FREEZE!" But Ghostface runs out into the hallway. So Charlie takes off running into the hallway. Meanwhile, Kathy, Bella, and Clarence check on Nick. Kathy, a former nurse, helps to prevent him from bleeding to death. Bella cries over her father. As this happens, Tyler stays with Nancy to make sure that she's okay. Nancy is crying in fear over seeing the "scary man" hurt Uncle Nick. So Tyler holds her and comforts her. OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT Charlie runs out of the building and looks around. He scans the entire area, pointing his gun at every direction. But Ghostface is long gone. "Shit!" Charlie exclaims in frustration over not stopping the Killer. He uses his radio to call for an ambulance to the funeral. Deaths None. Trivia *By the end of this chapter, all of the main and supporting characters have seen or encountered Ghostface. *Keep account of all of the main and supporting characters in this chapter. The twist at the end of the story will make you realize an even bigger twist. *It's heavily implied that Nick may have had romantic feelings for Lorraine despite using her for sexual pleasures and passing her around to his brother and friends. *Kathy's former profession is revealed to be nursing as she attends to Nick's wounds after he was attacked by Ghostface. *This is the first chapter to end without knowing the fate of a victim. Nick Curtis has a knife thrown into his chest. And although it does imply that he is being saved by Kathy and that an ambulance will be coming, his fate is left unknown.